Here Kitty Kitty
by yugiohfan163
Summary: what if a young ichigo found a lost kitten a year before his mother's death, and what if that same cat disappeared only to reappear years later in a familiar event. read to find out. not yaoi. ichigo x female grimmjow
1. Chapter 1

Here kitty kitty

chapter 1

yo dudes and dudettes, here is a brand new bleach story, and another rare pairing for the bleach fanfiction on here. This time it's ichigo and female grimmjow. Don't worry, I will make it work, and I hope it's good enough for you. After all, if people write naruto and female sasuke fics, then this would be similar to that. Maybe it'll be a small harem with a surprising addition.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(flashback)

ichigo kurosaki, a young boy was currently walking with his mother, masaki kurosaki, past the park, when ichigo heard what sounded like an animal's cry.

Ichigo looked up at his mother, "mommy, we have to save that animal" said ichigo who couldn't stand it when an animal or human was hurt.

Masaki just looked down at her son and smiled, "we will honey" replied masaki who loved it when her son was always looking out for different beings.

They walked down to the park and quickly noticed a blue color kitten tied to the swing set, while still crying out for help.

Ichigo quickly rushed to its side and began to untie the leash, while also looking into the cats face.

The kitten appeared to have light blue hair that seemed spiky. It also had light blue eyes with green lining coming beneath them. It tilted it's head as it saw the young boy with orange hair untie the leash.

The kitten just hopped as far as she could and began licking his face a lot, which made the young ichigo laugh with a young voice.

Masaki just smiled at seeing her son play with a kitten, that seemed to be very grateful of him.

Ichigo came walking over to his mother with the kitten resting in between his arms and looked up at his mother with the cutest face he could muster, "please mommy, can we keep her?" asked the child ichigo who knew what to do to grab his mother's attention.

Masaki just smiled and replied, "sure ichigo, I don't see why not. Your sisters may even like her" said masaki who could only smile at the thought.

Ichigo and masaki had finally made it to their home, and could hear giggling as they opened the door seeing Isshin kurosaki, ichigo's dad, playing with ichigo's younger sisters, Karin and Yuzu.

Isshin heard the door opened and turned to see his smiling wife masaki and son ichigo. He also noticed a blue furred kitten that seemed to be asleep in ichigo's hands.

"masaki, did ichigo bring home a cat?" asked the father who didn't know his wife was interested in a pet.

Masaki just smiled, "yes, we were walking by the park when we heard this kitten and found her tied up to the swing set, so Ichigo wanted to keep her and I didn't see what was wrong with that" replied masaki as she was hoping that isshin would see reason and let Ichigo keep the kitten. Although it seems isshin was about to have one of the usual parent talks.

"well, if Ichigo can take care of her, that means cleaning after her, feeding her, and making sure she's comfortable, then he can keep her." replied Isshin with a smile.

Ichigo just started jumping with joy while shouting, "I will, I'll make sure she loves it here." replied Ichigo with joy.

Unfortunately, his jumping for joy ended up waking up yuzu and karin, who had fallen asleep when their father was walking to their mother. Thus began them crying for being woken up.

Before isshin could calm his daughters, the kitten in ichigo's arms leaped from them and landed on near the small crib of the crying sisters. The kitten climbed near the crib to see them both crying their little eyes out and began to wag her tail back and forth, which made both the infant sisters look at it wagging back and forth.

After a couple of moments, yuzu and karin finally had enough of watching the blue tail wagging, and finally decided to rest their little heads.

Masaki thought it was adorable, ichigo thought that she would be great to have around, and isshin just expressed his thoughts out loud, first by grabbing the kitten.

"welcome to the family miss..." isshin instantly realized that he didn't know what their new cats name was. He turned to his wife with a sweat drop, "what's her name".

Ichigo just held up the kitten and said, "grimmko" said the young boy as he sat the cat down to get a bowl of water for her.

Isshin and masaki just smiled at the name, and seeing their son smiling while a happy grimmko was licking his face.

(1 year later)

it had been a year since grimmko had been accepted into the kurosaki household, and she was a great member indeed.

Karin and yuzu would sometimes dress her up, which is something the family learned to not mention, as whenever that happened she would give them a sharp hiss.

She had also seemed to know where everything in the kitchen was, which was helpful for masaki during dinner.

Every day isshin would teach ichigo how to fight, and grimmko was always there to watch.

And finally, every night when ichigo slept, grimmko always chose to sleep on his stomach, or his head.

(end of flashback)

ichigo quickly regained his sense as he had just had an old sad flashback. The one when they got a new member for the family.

Even though grimmko was great around the place, she couldn't lift the spirits of everyone in the house when masaki had died.

It hadn't been long before grimmko suddenly disappeared, and the rest of the family felt even worst.

But it was the day when ichigo vowed to himself not to let anymore of his friends or family be killed.

He was pulled from his thoughts from rukia, a shinigami he ended up meeting one day and it was also the day he became a substitute shinigami. Which lead to lots of obstacles that led up to this.

(unknown area)

above the town of karakura is where a large black rip in the air itself seemed to open up and several individuals stepped out of it like it was their front door.

Each one was dressed in a white uniform, but it was the one in front that was far different from the rest.

The figure we're talking about was in fact a female, if her type of dress was any indication.

She was a tall figure that appeared to have long spiky hair, with light blue eyes, and green lining below them. Her attire consisted of a white hakama with a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of the jacket was black, the sleeves were rolled up, and it seemed it was worn open, with what appeared to be tape covering her chest. She also had a jawbone on the right side of her face along with a gaping hole in the middle of her abdomen.

"you guys didn't let anyone see ya, right?" asked the woman that obviously was the leader.

"of course not. Although, in coming here I couldn't help noticing some very powerful spirit pressure" said one of the leaders fraccion.

"turn up your peskis to full throttle" said the female as they all extended their sensors for a farther distance.

She could see multiple lights indicating ones with high reitsu. " I knew it, the signals are multiplying like crazy" she commented.

"i bet they even went as far as to call in some replacements from soul society. Well, looks like we got out work cut out for us boys. Like I said killing them would have been the best plan of action. This is why I said your full of shit ulquiorra" shouted the frustrated female.

"d-roy, shauron, edrad, eil forte, nakeim, let's go." commanded the female.

"don't hold back, don't even bother distinguishing one from another. It doesn't matter if they have only a miniscule of spirit power, I don't want you to leave a single one of them standing. We're gonna kill'em all" commanded the female as she bared her teeth, while showing her cat like fangs.

All of her fraccion immediately went heir separate ways and it wasn't long before they noticed on of their allies kicking the bucket.

Grimmko, sensing this was one of the strongest decided to see for herself.

Ichigo had watched rukia finish one of those arrancar and just when they were prepared to help the others, they instantly felt an insanely strong reitsu pressure.

"what is that? So you're the ones who did d-roy in, huh?" asked a female above.

They looked an saw a blue haired female wearing a white uniform like the opponent rukia had fought.

Ichigo just looked up and thought one thing, 'it can't be'

meanwhile, the female just gave him a feral grin at seeing the look on his face, "that's right, ichigo I'm back" said the female that seemed to give off a seductive feral smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well guys, I know I said I would work on the yin and yang of ichigo kurosaki, and the demonic trio, but you have to understand it's real hard. I'll try and update the demonic trio so it will be one less story to worry about. So I hope you like the first ever ichigo and female grimmjow pairing on this site. Though if there are any others, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Here kitty kitty

chapter 2

here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it. Please review. Also since she is a female grimmjow, she will retain some of his likeness, with a little bit of yoruichi mixed in.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

grimmko just gave another feral grin at the shocked look on _her _ichigo's face at seeing her for so many years.

Ichigo himself was in complete shock! There was only one person he knew that had those same eyes and colored hair. Could it possibly be _her_?

Before ichigo or rukia could blink, grimmko suddenly vanished in speed and ichigo ended up flying on his back with a noticeable weight on him.

Both rukia and ichigo looked and were shocked to see the arrancar laying on ichigo's chest, and...what sounded like purring?

Rukia was quite shocked. Here was an espada, one of aizen's strongest arrancar, and she suddenly jumps on ichigo and begins purring. What the hell is going on?

Grimmko herself was feeling giddy with excitement. She was laying on top of the one she wanted to stay with for the rest of her life, and now was her chance.

She looked over and noticed the girl that had defeated one of her fraccion, but she strangely wasn't worried. Sure she had some memories with her fraccion, but after finding ichigo, she felt complete.

Grimmko looked up to address the shinigami, "so, you got d-roy eh?" asked grimmko who didn't seem angry.

Rukia could only nod as she was still surprised by the arrancar's reaction.

They both heard a muffled sound and looked down to see ichigo's face was in grimmko's cleavage.

She just smiled, "my ichigo, we haven't seen each other for years and already you like my body, I'm touch" replied grimmko to ichigo who was trying to stay still less he be deemed a pervert.

Rukia herself had to ask the question, "so, are we going to fight?" asked rukia who was curious.

Grimmko just looked at her and quickly appeared in front of her, startling the shinigami.

Before rukia could grab her zanpaktou, she was roughly pulled in front of the face of a snarling grimmko, "let's get something straight, you see that strawberry?" questioned grimmko pointing to ichigo, "I've waited along time to see him, and if you think I'm gonna let you take him away, you're dead wrong." growled grimmko who, in rukia's opinion, sounded extremely jealous.

Grimmko quickly dropped rukia and ran over to ichigo, who was still in a daze about what happened, and was shocked to see a grinning grimmko near his face.

"now, where were we?" asked grimmko was near his lips, before all three of them sensed several reitsu signatures, and saw toshiro, rangiku, renji, ikkaku, and yumichika all hovering in the air, with a few scratches and scrape shown on their bodies.

Grimmko shot into the air and grabbed the hilt of her zanpaktou and would have gone into her released state, if tosen hadn't appeared from a garganta and grabbed her wrist, halting her from releasing her full power.

"sheathe your sword grimmko" replied tosen who didn't want this to get out of hand.

"tosen" replied a frustrated grimmko who wanted to get this over with so she could spend some more time with ichigo.

Ichigo himself was standing next to rukia when he heard the name. 'tosen? The captain that vanished with aizen!' thought ichigo in shock.

"you have gone against orders by bringing five arrancars and took it upon yourself to enter the living world." replied tosen walking pass her. "we're going, your punishment will be decided in huenco mundo."

"no way, you and aizen know the real reason I joined him was to see one person, and that person..." grimmko replied but was cut off by tosen holding up his hand. "if you don't come, I can't guarantee that your special person will still be breathing." threatened the blind shinigami.

Suddenly, all the shinigami, including tosen instantly began to sweat due to an enormous build of reitsu that seemed to be radiating off of grimmko. Tosen turned to her to see her eyes had become slitted like a cats, "if you ever threaten him, not even aizen will save your hide." promised grimmko lowering her reitsu.

Tosen quickly regained himself before nodding and opened a garganta for them to leave, but when he turned around he could sense she wasn't there and looked towards her signature to find her near the shinigami from earlier.

Grimmko had used sonido to appear in front of a startled ichigo not expecting her. Before he could voice why she was so close, she placed her hands on both his cheeks and pulled his face forward and captured his lips in a searing hot and passionate kiss.

Ichigo was basically freaking out inside, this was suppose to be the new form of his old cat, and she was kissing him!

After that moment was over, she looked at ichigo's face and could only give a cat like smirk seeing that he liked it. If his bright red face was anything to go by.

She sonidoed back to tosen and gave ichigo a smirk and a wink before the garganta closed completely.

As soon as the garganta was closed, all the shinigami seats and lieutenants turned toward ichigo who seemed to be frozen in place.

Toshiro marched up to him and yelled, "how do you know an espada, kurosaki-san?" questioned the young captain.

Ichigo's mind was somewhere else, he just had a reunion with his long lost cat, only to find out she had been resurrected as an arrancar, which meant she teamed up with aizen, all this made his mind do the one thing something like this happens, make him faint.

The rest of them just shaked there heads at what happened and just left to rest for the night, while rukia

carried ichigo's unconscious boy back to his house.

(hueco mundo)

the white desert land is where we find a large structure in the middle of it like a fortress, and also the palace for a certain shinigami traitor.

Aizen stared down at grimmko and tosen as they had just come back from retrieving grimmko. "welcome home, grimmko." replied aizen.

"shouldn't you say something?" asked tosen who was close to executing the espada.

"nope, and you want to know why? I agreed to be part of you stupid espada because I wanted to find the one I missed the most, and now that I have, don't count on me to fight every battle you ask me to." replied a down right pissed grimmko.

Tosen was about to pull his zanpaktou on her, before aizen began to speak. "quite right, you can choose which fights to join in, but when I have extreme need for you, don't fail me." replied aizen using some of his reitsu to get his point across.

Grimmko just grumbled while walking out of the room.

Tosen turned to his master to ask why he did that, but was merely stunned to see aizen with a smile on his face.

'so, she found him. This could prove to be useful for my plans' thought the ex shinigami as he was busy

coming up with a plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, here's finally chapter 2 of this story. Hope you like grimmko's personality. Sorry if it's short, but I got to get some sleep, anyway please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here kitty kitty

chapter 3

hey guys, sorry for the wait, but here it is.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

after their encounter with Grimmko, Ichigo ended up being dragged back to his house by rukia, who was going to find out what in the world happened.

Rukia had dragged him to his house and had to make a lame excuse to his father. Something about fainting from fighting a group of thugs, which made Yuzu and Karin both worried about Ichigo's safety. Luckily, Rukia was able to calm both of them down and got Ichigo laying in his bed with his head on the pillow.

'Ichigo, I will find out who that was.' thought Rukia who decided to lay down in her own bed in ichigo's closet.

(hueco mundo)

back in the world of hollows, is where we find the sexta espada aka grimmko, who currently was heading toward her room for espada, but was blocked by the quinto espada, otherwise known as Nnoitra gilga. He was a tall and had a thin and lanky body. He had a whale like grin on his face and had black hair that hung over his left sided white eye patch. His outfit was modified with a spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at the waist. He wore the standard hakama but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots. He was also the most known espada to think women were weaker than men, and was also known to always make a lecherous comment at her, just because he was one rank above her.

"well, if it isn't the little kitty cat." mocked Nnoitra who was just like it said above, and was currently giving a lecherous smile at seeing grimmko's bandaged chest. While it was covered, it could still show how developed she was.

"stow it Nnoitra, or else you'll see how far I shove that zanpaktou of yours up your ass." replied grimmko giving a panther like growl to show she was dead serious.

"really? Because I heard you encountered a human while on your little trip. What's wrong? Scared to try it with a real man...?" questioned Nnoitra, who immediately shut his trap as he could feel grimmko giving off a tremendous amount of spirit pressure.

"never say that again. Ichigo is twice the man YOU COULD EVER BE." shouted grimmko as the sudden increase of spirit pressure was enough to send a shocked Nnoitra, shooting straight into one of the red pillar of the desert like terrain.

After taking some calming breaths to calm down, grimmko proceeded to her small room, which seemed extra empty without her fraccion.

She got under the covers in her current attire, to tired to change and looked up at the ceiling. 'finally, after so many years, I finally have my little strawberry in my grasp.' thought an excited grimmko with a cat like grin on her face, which fell when she remembered what happened to her fraccion.

'I'm gonna need to get another fraccion if I'm gonna get my Ichigo.' thought a grinning grimmko who quickly fell asleep while letting out a contented purr sound.

(ichigo's room)

Ichigo could feel himself waking up and saw the stoic face of rukia, which was in close proximity of his face.

"ah, what are you doing this close to my face?" exclaimed an irritated Ichigo.

"I want to know how you know that espada. Now." replied rukia who was anxious to know about their connection.

Ichigo just sighed in defeat and sat up in his bed while looking at the floor. "when I was little and my mom was still around, me and my mom found this blue kitten tied to the swing post. When I saw it, I just wanted to save it. I asked my mom if we could keep her and she said yes. When we got home, my dad wanted to make sure I would take care of her, and I said I would. We were all especially happy when she would play with me and my sisters, or when she would sometimes help my mom with cooking. She even watched me when my dad began to teach me to fight. But, after my mom died, even her personality couldn't lift our spirits completely. It really hurt when she disappeared all of a sudden. It was also the day I vowed to protect my friends and family as long as I lived." replied Ichigo who had teared a bit during the explanation but wiped the tears away before Rukia could comment.

Rukia herself was smiling through the explanation. It seemed that grimmko was a true member of ichigo's life. But the real question is, what would they do if they confronted her again?

(I month later)

it had been a month since the encounter grimmko and the shinigami captain plus lieutenants were preparing in the case of any arrancar or espada attacking. They had no idea how right they would be.

All of them looked up and saw the mouth of a garganta opening up, which could only mean one thing, arrancar.

It opened to reveal grimmko, Yammy, a small boy with blond hair, and a girlish looking guy with long sleeves.

Grimmko looked down at the shinigami and looked behind her and her respective arrancar. "ready for fun?" asked grimmko looking at the few figures that were walking out of the garganta.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, I'm working on some of my stories, especially my bleach stories so stay tuned. Also, I'm looking for any oc arrancar that I can use in this story, who will be revealed in the next chapter. Basically, they have to be original arrancar and I'll need all the information you can give me on them, along with your permission of course. I'm asking because I think it'd be a twist if grimmko got a stronger and better fraccion than her previous one. I'm gonna try and keep the limit of fraccion members to five though. Anyways, lets see what happens when grimmko meets up Ichigo again in the next chapter. See ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Here kitty kitty

chapter 4

hey guys, I would like to thank swordslinger, remzal von enili, mr. scary face, for the oc's provided in the story now. I would also like to thank arai kaji for giving me the idea of adding someone else with Ichigo. I'll leave it as a surprise. Also, you will see an exciting twist for this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As Grimmko stepped out of the garganta, the others could still see five figures stepping out of the garganta, which didn't seem good with the difference in numbers.

The first figure appeared to be around 16 years of age, and appeared to be 5'7. He had shoulder length dark purple hair that seemed spiky. His eyes appeared to be dark blue. His hollow mask covered the left side of his forehead and it seemed to stretch down to above his lip. It looked similar to a human skull. His clothing consisted of a pair of white hakamas, black shoes, a white sleeveless jacket with a high up collar that ended under his lips. His zanpaktou was a regular katana with a purple hilt and no guard that was on his back. He was Krow Merula.

The second figure seemed to be 7 feet tall. He seemed to have a skinnier build than Uryu with short red hair that seemed recently shaved, with small beady eyes. His mask was on his forehead like a headband with a big horn on top of it similar to a rhino's. He was shirtless and was wearing only his hakama. He was barefoot and had big white gauntlets big as logs on his arms. He also a big and idiotic grin on his face. He was Sagozo Sun.

The next figure seemed to be the only female. She was 5 feet and six inches tall, with long blue hair that reached her waist. She had skin tight white pants, a matching shirt, white high heel shoes, seemed to have a petite Lolita body, and had a white cape that covered her torso down to her hips. Her zanpaktou was a small dagger in its sheath that was strapped to her leg. Her mask was actually a sea-shell shaped helmet over her azure hair. A small part covered her purple eyes like a small pair of glasses. Her skin was darker than a certain espadas, and she had blue lipstick on her lips. She was Shauta Laguna.

The fourth figure was 6 six feet tall, had pale skin, and had long blond hair combed backwards. He was wearing a pair of hakama pant similar to grimmko, a tight white jacket that was closed, had simple sandals. His body appeared to be lean and feminine looking to the guys. His mask was a cheetah's upper skull that was acting like a headband. He had a ninjato resting on his back horizontally. Strangely, the sheath was colored yellow, and for some reason, he had pink hearts on it. He was Cazarti Sable.

The final figure to emerge behind grimmko, was a male around 4'7, that seemed to have short white hair, pink eyes, and had wire like muscles. His hollow mask was two jagged shards right over his templates making him look like has has small horns. His hollow hole was located on his forehead. His zanpaktou was a clawed gauntlet on his left arm. He was Nigai Abandono.

"arrancar? How could it.." began Yumichika. "no matter what, isn't it too fast for them?" questioned the shinigami.

"it's certainly too fast but, it doesn't seem like we have the time to think the reason." replied Toshiro looking at the arrancar.

"OK? We came out of a fun place didn't we?" asked Yammy looking down at the shinigami.

Grimmko though was ignoring both Yammy and Luppi, and looked down to see if her Ichigo was there. She just let out a snarl at not seeing him.

"he's not in that group. The guy that I want." replied grimmko as she and her new fraccion sped off as the battle between Luppi and Yammy between the shinigami was going underway.

Ichigo himself along with Shinji, Kensei, and Love had all felt a strong reitsu as they had tried to stop Ichigo from leaving his training.

They all looked up to see a grinning grimmko, who also had five arrancars behind her. Probably her new fraccion.

"yo, I've been looking for you Ichigo." replied a feral looking grimmko.

Ichigo and the other vizards were shocked. One because of the pressure she possessed, and two because they quickly realized they were out numbered.

All of them stepped back as a arrow made out of spirit energy had hit the ground near their feet. They all turned towards who shot it, to see Uryu in a white uniform holding a different spirit bow shaped like a spider's web. Beside him were Orihime and Chad.

Shinji turned toward love and Kensei as they were still watching to see what would happen. "guys, I'm gonna head back to get the others, try and stall them." replied Shinji as he quickly dashed to the hideout before they could engage him.

Grimmko herself just smirked as there now was enough players for the game to begin. She turned her head to her fraccion. "pick a fighter, and hold them off as long as possible." replied grimmko turning her attention back to Ichigo.

Her fraccion just nodded their heads as they sonidoed toward different opponents each.

(Orihime and Shauta)

Orihime stepped back as Shauta had appeared in front of her, and seemed to be giving her an enraged look for some reason.

"You! How dare you have such large cow udders!" yelled an infuriated Shauta pointing at Orihime's bust.

"H-Hey, I was just born this way." cried Orihime as she put her arms over her chest trying to calm down her embarrassed blush.

"It doesn't matter, cause you won't be standing very long!" yelled Shauta as she created an egg shaped orb in her right hand. "huevo cero! (zero egg)" exclaimed Shauta as she threw the cero like a hand grenade to a stunned Orihime.

The resulting throw caused a massive dust cloud to stir up, which gave Shauta the impression that her attack worked. She turned toward where Orihime was, and was furious that Orihime was still alive, and was standing behind her santen kesshun. Shauta charged straight towards her as Orihime prepared for the attack.

(Uryu and Cazarti)

The battle between these two had been nothing short of a stale mate. Uryu would launch his spirit arrows at Cazarti, but the arrancar would doge a few, then he would use his ninjato and slash the rest of them into tiny bits. Which irritated the young quincy.

"Honey, while I love white...ugh, the blue and lack of use of your below decent appearance is annoying." replied Cazarti in mocking and disgusted tone.

"Hey, this uniform is handmade! And you wouldn't understand a good dressing code even if it bit you in the face!" replied Uryu who was pissed that this arrancar thought he could judge the boy about his appearance.

"sugar, you're far TOO ugly to try fashion over this nice curvy body of mine." replied Cazarti as he struck a pose that a hot girl would be using, not a dude in a white uniform, causing the quincy to start to gag at what he was looking at.

'I wonder how Chad's taking his fight.' thought Uryu as he shot several spirit arrows at Cazarti continuing their fight.

(chad and Sagozo)

chad and Sagozo's fight was simple to describe, it was like a boxing match.

Sagozo himself had a stupid grin on his face as he threw a punch with one of his gauntlets at the tall human, which merely pushed him back a few feet. Chad charged at the arrancar and gave him a right hook across the face.

Sagozo just looked back at chad with another stupid grin. "that one hurt, it was fun!" replied Sagozo as he delivered a left hook to Chad's face, which made him use his de gigante and delivered a stronger punch to the idiotic arrancar. "heheh..that one hurt..." replied Sagozo as he spit some blood from his mouth and continued with the constant boxing.

(Love and Nigai)

Love had released his zanpaktou, tengumaru, which was a large black kanabo, more than twice the height of himself. It was covered in bladed protrusions in a way resembling a cactus, and the handle itself was almost taller than Love.

Nigai himself had kept a stance with his clawed gauntlet encase Love tried to sneak up on him.

"so, I got one question for ya. Do ya feel lucky punk, well, do ya, punk?" questioned Love quoting one of histories greatest lines.

Nigai himself just got a tick mark on his head as he heard himself get called a punk. Oh, this guy going down.

"oi, did you just call me a punk? That's it! I'm gonna rip you a new one, you bastard!" yelled Nigai as he instantly sonidoed close up to love, and delivered a strike to the vizards face, but his attack failed as Love had brought his zanpaktou in front of the attack keeping it from damaging his face.

"you'll have to try harder than that." replied Love who leaped back to gain some distance form the arrancar.

Nigai just got angrier and angrier at the mocking attitude the vizard was giving him. "you want me to try harder? FINE, TRY THIS THEN." shouted Nigai as he held his arm with the clawed gauntlet out. "rip, demonio hiper (demon hyper)." replied Nigai as the sudden increase of spirit energy was enough to surround the arrancar and push Love a few more feet away.

'so, this is what an arrancar's resurreccion is uh?' thought Love as the energy began to reveal the new form of Nigai.

The horns on his templates had become bigger and jagged, he was wearing bone white armor, his hair was spiked up, he now had white claws made out of bones on his hands and feet, and he had a barbed tail from the back of his uniform.

Nigai just grinned as he felt his power increase. "now, try this." replied Nigai as he opened both his claws to Love, and began to rapidly fire pink colored bala after bala at the stunned vizard.

Love himself began dodging the balas one after another, but had to deflect a few that drifted too close.

"seems like I'm gonna have to step it up a notch." replied Love as he donned his hollow mask, which was in the form of a traditional oni mask.

"let's dance." replied Love in his hollow voice as he and Naigi dashed straight at each other.

(Kensei and Krow)

Kensei was currently grappling with his zanpaktou, which was a combat knife with a bronze guard, light purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, Grey leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side, against Krow's katana.

"impressive. I can tell you have had years of experience." replied Krow who backed a few feet in the air

"huh, you're not so bad yourself." commented Kensei with a smirk.

Krow just began rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face. "heh, well its really nothing, just some training is all." replied Krow who had his eyes closed, which Kensei took the opportunity to take advantage of.

Kensei gripped tachikaze and swung him at the distracted arrancar, and unleashed several transparent blades of wind that headed straight towards Krow.

Krow opened his eyes after several embarrassing seconds, and quickly brought his katana in front and was able to withstand the force of the wind blades.

"heh, seems like I'm gonna have to step it up a notch." replied Kensei as his hollow side manifested itself in the form of a hollow mask that was a flat hockey face guard with six slitted eye holes arranged in two columns. It had three extensions on either side which cover the sides and back of his head.

"now, we're talking." replied Kensei in his hollow voice as he dashed straight towards a shocked Krow.

Krow braced himself with his katana, but was pushed as he tried to keep himself from being pushed into the buildings by a hollowed power vizard.

He was able to push kensei's combat knife far enough for him to move to his left, and pointed his katana at him and focused a purple colored cero, and shot it point blank at Kensei.

It created a large dust cloud, which was blown away as it revealed Kensei in his bankai. Which had become a pair of large knuckle blades that Kensei was holding in each hand. Both blades had a curved silver edge, which tapered off to an outward point on either side. Segmented purple bands wrap around the entirety of his arms, much like armor, while a thicker purple band arched behind him, over his head, with its ends protruding from under his shoulders. (his bankai, but also with his hollow mask on).

Krow just smiled at seeing the increase of strength in his opponent. "impressive, it seems I will now need to make this a fair fight." replied Krow holding his katana out. "spread your wings, pajaro oscuro (dark bird). Replied Krow as he was suddenly surrounded in a tornado of purple reitsu, which formed itself in the shape of a crow.

Kensei waited, until finally the tornado dissipated, revealing Krow in his resurreccion. Which showed him now shirtless, with black feathered wings on his back, his hakamas becoming black. While his mask had formed itself in the form similar to a plague doctor's mask. He was holding a spear lance in his right hand.

Both of them just stared each other down as they awaited for the other to make the first move.

Krow chose that moment to strike as he lunged forward with his spear lance pointed at Kensei, with a purple cero being focused on the tip.

Kensei was able to dodge the blast and was able to dash in front of Krow and brought both the knuckles blade towards his head, but they were both blocked by Krow bringing his spear lance up in time to hold them back at the same time.

Krow was able to send Kensei skidding across the sky, but he brought his head up and fired a red cero while he was being sent back.

Krow quickly brought his wings up in front of him and was able to take most of the hit away from him.

He unfolded his wings and shot straight towards Kensei, who brought his knuckle blades forward and shot towards Krow at the same.

(Ichigo and grimmko)

Ichigo had unleashed his bankai and he and grimmko were currently hovering in the air waiting for the next move.

"ooh, seems someone achieved bankai." replied grimmko.

"before we start, I've got one question for you. What happened to you?" questioned the substitute shinigami.

"well, when I was still just a little kitten, I could somehow sense the presence of spirits when they were around. Even then I was clueless to what was really going on, but that one day changed it all." replied grimmko looking at the sky. "a little bit, after your mother died, I could sense something around the house, something that didn't feel right. When I went to check it, I didn't know it then, but I had found a small garganta, I don't how it got there, but before I knew what happened, I got sucked right in. I ended up landing in hueco mundo. At first I was scared, but then I quickly realized that somehow, I had changed from your little kitten, to a large panther hollow. It wasn't long before I found the guys that would become my first fraccion. We all stuck together to get stronger, but mostly I just wanted to get home. It wasn't until we encountered Aizen did I think I would get home. He was able to explain to us how to become stronger. All we had to do was remove our masks. When I removed mine, I was surprised to see what I looked like. He then explained about how he wanted me and several others to be his espada. At first, I didn't want any part in it, but then he said that if I helped him, I'd be able to see you and the others again. So he sent me and the others here not only for a fight for Yammy, and Luppi, but to also fulfill a goal of mine." finished grimmko who unsheathed her blade.

"wait, so all this time you just wanted to see me again? Why?" questioned Ichigo who had lowered his bankai.

"because.." grimmko had disappeared and reappeared behind a shocked Ichigo putting her arms around his neck. "I love you." replied grimmko as she turned ichigo's head and pressed her lips against his and was a little sad he didn't react. But that changed when she felt him move his arms around her waist and was kissing her back.

Ichigo was beyond shocked. He had just heard the tale of how his pet kitten had disappeared, and then out of no where she said she loved him! Him! He was shocked she was kissing him, but that stopped when he felt that the kiss was full of true love and compassion. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss with the same love and passion he didn't know he hand.

He opened his mouth when he felt her tongue asking for entrance, which proceeded with the two trying the dominant the others mouth.

Right when they were about to pull apart, Ichigo suddenly felt like a brick and could see darkness claim his vision as he let go of grimmko's waist and ended up falling into her opened arm.

Grimmko put him on her left shoulder, while she held onto the used syringe in her right hand.

'finally, after all these years, I'm with the one I love.' thought grimmko who was blushing a little, but quickly shook the redness from her face and looked to where her fraccion were fighting the others.

She put her hand near her mouth and whistled a strange sound, which got the attention of her fraccion. Who regrouped near the grinning grimmko.

Orihime and the other shinigami had gathered quickly after seeing their fights were over with. Only to look in shock at seeing an unconscious Ichigo over grimmko's shoulder.

Before any of them could move, grimmko had opened a garganta and had jumped through it followed by her fraccion.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys, sorry for the wait, but I needed ocs. Which were given to me by the authors at the top I mentioned. I'm gonna work a little on the latest witches heir chapter, so don't lose hope. Also, the next chapter of my yin and yang story will be short, but that's only because I've been a little distracted with other stories. Speaking of which, you can go on my profile and find two polls I put up a while a go. So if you could please vote, that would be great. Both polls will close officially on the 15th. Also, if anyone could offer some tips for fighting scenes, that would be appreciated. Finally, I posted some story ideas on my profile I may do in the near future, so take a look if you would and give me your opinion on them, but no stealing them. Anyways, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Here kitty kitty

chapter 5

sorry for the wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A large garganta had opened up in the dark sky of hueco mundo, as Grimmko was seen stepping through it, with an unconscious Ichigo on her shoulder. Behind her appeared each one of her new fraccion.

Grimmko and the others landed on the sand as they made their slow trek to the place. Each one talking with each other.

"Grimmko! The way you handled that man was magnificent! That was truly the power of a woman! If I could only know the feeling." replied Cazarti with excitement.

"Oh shut up, Cazarti!" shouted an irritated Shauta. "If you're so worried about a woman's body, then why don't you live with that big chested cow!" replied Shauta referring to Orihime.

"How dare you, Shauta! That woman had a master piece of a figure that I would die for. Unlike you who has to disregard her figure to raising that gorilla." replied Cazarti referring to Sagozo who was simply poking at the unconscious Ichigo.

"That's it! No one insults my little man!" shouted Shauta as she grabbed her zanpaktou as Cazarti grabbed his. Both of them stopped their bickering instantly at feeling the pressure of Grimmko's reitsu.

"That's enough out of you two. Anymore shouting, and you'll wake my mate." replied Grimmko bearing her fangs. She looked over to see Sagozo continue to poke Ichigo. "Sagozo? Stop petting my ate, or I'll toss you into the palace." replied Grimmko with a calm tone.

Sagozo stopped poking the boy, and went on grimmko's other side and began to pet her long blue hair. "Kitty." replied Sagozo with his trademark stupid grin. Which irritated grimmko enough to punch him under the chin, sending him at Shauta's feet.

"Oh my!" exclaimed a worried Shauta kneeling to Sagozo. "It's alright honey, mama's here for ya." replied Shauta rubbing his head worried for his health.

Sagozo just gave another grin. "I'm alright momma." replied Sagozo to Shauta.

Krow saw Cazarti was gonna make a comment, so he quickly asked Grimmko a question to keep another fight from happening. "Grimmko-sama, now that we have captured the shinigami, what do you plan to do with him?" asked Krow.

"Simple. Now that we got him, we talk Aizen into letting him be a part of my fraccion." replied Grimmko.

Her fraccion seemed to tense up at their leader mentioning Aizen.

Grimmko just continued on walking to the palace completely ignoring her fraccion's worries. She new Aizen would probably used this to his advantage, as long as he let her have him. She just grinned at what Ichigo would look like in the arrancar uniform. Then that thought began to head south as she was starting to drool a little. She noticed and quickly wiped it clean. After all, she didn't need her fraccion teasing her.

Grimmko and her fraccion had finally made it to the palace and were currently making their way down. But their pathway was blocked by a man that had shoulder-length hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead and two thin lines with no hair on the left side of his head, and amber eyes. The remains of his hollow mask appeared to be rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. His clothes appeared different than the original uniform. Instead of a jacket, he wore a long shirt that covered his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He had three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with one running to the left side of his chest, one to the right side of his chest, and one down the middle. He wore the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also wore white gloves.

The man just continued to stand there and gave grimmko a creepy grin. "well, I didn't think you would bring back a subject for me. How king." replied the man.

Grimmko just growled and put her hand on the hilt of her blade. "watch it, Szayelaporro. If you even think of using him as a test subject, I can't guarantee you'll make it out alive." replied Grimmko who wouldn't let this sicko from experimenting on her mate.

"Hmph, well it's not like he'll be any good for lord Aizen, why keep him around?" asked Szayelaporro.

Grimmko easily got in his face and held him up by the scruff of his clothing. "This man is the one I've waited too long for, and I'll be damned to the deepest part of hell if it means keeping him safe. Especially from a sick fuck like you." replied Grimmko pushing him out of her way as she hastily made her way down the hall with her fraccion behind her.

Szayelaporro just looked at her with a sneer and just gave a creepy smile before adjusting his glasses. "we'll see." replied the espada as he made his way to his lab.

Grimmko though was able to make it to aizen's throne room just in time as she was close to using her resurreccion on that bastard just to get her point across. She stopped her fast pace to look up at a man sitting on the throne.

This man had brown hair that was swept back with a strand hanging in his face. His eyes however, held an enormous amount of power. He looked down to see one of his espada with what he presumed to be the substitute shinigami.

"Ah, Grimmko, how was your trip?" asked Aizen with a grin.

Grimmko gently set the unconscious Ichigo on the ground and turned towards her leader. "the mission was a success. As you can see, I got the one I wanted, and another possible addiction to your army." replied Grimmko trying to be as loyal as possible.

"Well, let's see if the young substitute is awake." replied Aizen walking from his throne and nudging the young boy in the ribs.

Ichigo just began to stir as he could feel the cold floor he was laying on. All he could see was blurry, but cleared when he turned his head up to see the smirking face of Grimmko.

"Grimmko?" replied Ichigo as he turned his head around and saw the grinning face of Aizen. Immediately, the orange head quickly leaped a few feet away while also grabbing Zangetsu from his back. "Aizen! Where the hell am I?!" yelled Ichigo as his gaze leap from Aizen to Grimmko who seemed to be looking at the ground. "Grimmko?" asked Ichigo as she turned her head up and he saw what looked like guilt in her eyes.

Before Ichigo could yell what was going on, Aizen decided to beat him to the punch. "Allow me to explain, Ichigo. You see, I sent Grimmko here on a mission to capture you and bring you here. The reason is quite simple: I want you to join us." replied Aizen with one of his evil grins. "Before you go shouting, you have two options. The first is that you join without resistance and become part of Grimmko's fraccion. Or we could execute your friends, and make you watch before doing the same to you." replied Aizen at the shocked Ichigo.

Ichigo just looked down at the floor in thought. If he accepted, he'd be turning his back on his friends, but if he didn't then they would all die. Maybe he could talk to Grimmko about what's going on and come up with a plan. He brought his head up to a smirking Aizen and a worried Grimmko. "I'm in." replied Ichigo as aizen's smirk got bigger, and Grimmko just gave a happy growl as she began making her way down the hall with Ichigo and her fraccion in tow.

"We need to have a talk when we get to your room." replied a serious Ichigo.

Grimmko just got a smirk on her face as she turned her head to Ichigo. "My, I didn't think you wanted me so badly, I~chi~go." replied Grimmko in a sing song voice. Causing ichigo's face to blush extremely red in embarrassment.

"That's not what I meant!" shouted Ichigo as his shout could be heard practically all over hueco mundo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry for the wait, I wanted to upload this with two other new chapters. Also, get ready for a battle in the next chapter. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Here kitty kitty

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo, Grimmko, and Grimmko's fraccion continued on down the seemingly endless hall walking past various arrancars.

Grimmko could feel ichigo's hard gaze through the back of her head and just sighed. "Ichigo, I know it's something you wouldn't have agreed to, but I'll explain when we get to my room." replied Grimmko as she could hear Ichigo sighing before agreeing.

As they continued on there way, they came across Szayelaporro leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face. "So, this is the young man that you were so interested in. He may be a suitable specimen." replied Szayelaporro.

"Who's this guy?" asked Ichigo as he could feel himself shiver at the man's eyes going over him.

"He's Szayelaporro, the octava." replied grimmko who bard her fangs. "what do you want?" asked Grimmko who was close to unsheathing Pantera.

"I merely came to see this young man, though I can safely say that he doesn't seem all that powerful." replied the octava smirking.

Before grimmko could reply, Ichigo beat her to it. "If you think your so good, why don''t we fight." replied Ichigo stepping in front of grimmko.

Grimmko grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and turned him around to face her. "What are you thinking? He's the octava, the eight espada. He's to strong for you." replied grimmko who couldn't handle it if Ichigo got hurt.

Ichigo just gave her one of his patented smiles before placing his hand on hers, eliciting a blush form her. "Don't worry, I can take him." came ichigo's response as he faced the octava espada. "So, are we going to fight, or what?" came ichigo's response.

The octava Espada just smirked before turning around and walking down the hall. Ichigo along with grimmko and her fraccion followed behind to see the fight.

The group found themselves outside of the palace as the white sand of the land blew through the land. "This is where we shall fight." replied Szayelaporro as he grabbed the handle of his zanpaktou and released it form his sheathe, revealing it to be a standard sized katana with a greyish-blue handle and Grey sheath, and its tsuba is similar to the nucleus of an atom, possibly there to further indicate him as a scientist.

"Shall we begin?" question Szayelaporro as he saw Ichigo grab the large zanpaktou on his back. "that's your zanpaktou? I wonder why it's that size. All the more reason to see you in my lab." replied Szayelaporro.

"We'll see about that!" exclaimed Ichigo as he gathered blue reitsu into the blade of his weapon. "Getsuga tenshou!" exclaimed Ichigo as he unleashed a blue crescent wave at the octava, who merely raised his zanpaktou into the air, before bringing it down and severing the attack. "is that all? If that's the best attack you've got, then perhaps I should just get rid of you." replied Szayelaporro as he sonidoed behind Ichigo and raised his blade. "good bye." muttered the octava as he thought the attack would sever his spine, boy was he wrong.

He was caught off guard from the shinigami turning around and stopping his attack in time. Szayelaporro quickly leap back a few feet and just smirked. "not bad, since you blocked my attack, I'll give you the chance to see if you can actually hurt me." replied Szayelaporro as he stabbed his blade into the white sand.

Off to the sides, Grimmko could be seen giving one of her patented grins at what was about to happen. Something Shauta saw out of the corner of her eyes. "Grimmko-sama, what are you so happy about? It's not like he'll make it." replied Shauta who instantly shut up as her leaders gaze was effective in quieting her.

"Say one more word about him like that, and I'll be having squid for lunch." replied Grimmko who was telling the truth, most of it anyway.

Ichigo just grinned as he held his blade to the side. Wind could be seen swirling around him as the glow increased. "Getsuga tenshou!" exclaimed Ichigo as he swung at the grinning espada; who quickly lost his smirk at the size of the attack this time. 'It's different than before!' thought Szayelaporro as he quickly held out his right hand to the approaching wave. A small pink orb began to form before firing into a straight shot at the attack, causing the two to collide and explode, causing a lot of sand to get blown into the air.

After it subsided, it showed a very wounded Szayelaporro, who had sustained damage from the size of the explosion.

'It hurt me, it actually hurt me.' thought a surprised and also very angry octava espada.

Ichigo just grinned at the sight, but it slowly dimmed as he saw what appeared to be tape that was wrapped around the torso on him. Before he could think anymore on the subject, he saw the espada hold up his zanpaktou with a grin on his face.

"Let's see if you can handle this." replied Szayelaporro as he held the blade upside down. "Sip, Fornicaras." replied Szayelaporro as he shocked the shinigami by swallowing the sword, and then immediately increased in size like a balloon. A fine mist began to cover the audiences view as Ichigo and all the others could feel the reitsu getting heavier.

After the mist disappeared, there stood Szayelaporro in his resurreccion. The lower half of his body had become a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. His feet extended from under the tentacles, which were replaced by a layered dress-like garment. His upper torso had become a segmented and form fitting gray garment, with white sleeves extending from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist that reveal a purple interior. Three small, dark purple extensions span upward from the elbow, while four long, dark purple stands that look like falling drops hang form the underside of the sleeve itself. His hands turned white, and his fingertips became slightly elongated and purple. His hair gained various purple drop-like strands as well. His hollow mask took the form of a headdress that formed a thin band across hie forehead, as well as what appeared to be half the bottom structure of his hollow mask "glasses", which is attached to either side of his head by fan-like coverings. His left eye gained purple markings that took the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. He also had grown four large, gray branch structures on his back, two on each side, which formed a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch had twelve equally-spaced red strands that resembled falling drops.

Grimmko's fraccion all tensed as they knew this wouldn't end well. Grimmko herself even had a grim look on her face. Ichigo may be strong, but even the octava had some abilities that would be deadly. Luckily, she had her zanpaktou ready just encase.

"Let's see how you handle this." replied Szayelaporro as black liquid shot out of his back in a fountain-like matter. The black droplets covered large radius as they rained down upon the shinigami.

"Ichigo! Don't let that stuff touch you!" exclaimed Grimmko as she knew that Ichigo wouldn't be able to handle this attack.

Ichigo luckily heard her as he used his speed to dodge the drops from nearly hitting him. He shunpoed in front of Szayelaporro and would have aimed for his midsection, but stopped in mid swing from noticing a single black droplet on his sleeve. The shocking part was a figure coming form the black spot as Ichigo began to panic form seeing it. He was shocked to see the figure looked exactly like him. He would have said something, but jumped back from one of Szayelaporro's tentacles from hitting him.

"What the hell are you?" exclaimed Ichigo pointing at his look a-like.

"That's this liquids ability. The ability to copy anything that it touches. Seems like your idiotic brain couldn't quite comprehend it." replied Szayelaporro smirking at the shinigami getting enraged.

"Getsuga tenshou!" exclaimed Ichigo as he sent the similar wave at the espada, but was shocked at his attack form being destroyed by an attack that looked just like his. He turned his head to see the clone holding his blade to the side. 'it can copy my moves too? Great.' thought a sarcastic Ichigo as he saw that he was out numbered between the espada and his clone.

Ichigo just gripped the handle of his blade and swung. "getsuga tenshou!" exclaimed both ichigos as their attacks hit each other head on. Causing a dust cloud to pop up.

It quickly subsided to reveal Ichigo and his clone just standing there.

Ichigo just gritted his teeth in frustration. This espada was much stronger than he thought. He quickly brought his blade up and barely blocked an attack from the clone as it had come close to cleaving him in half.

The force behind the clones attack was enough to send Ichigo skipping across the sand until he hit one of the large pillars that were part of the landscape.

Ichigo was able to barely pull himself out and his eyes widened as he saw his clone quickly close the distance and brought the blade near his head. Time seemed to slow down as Ichigo saw the clone and everything else seemed to come to a complete stop.

Ichigo had his eyes closed when the blade came close, and opened them to find himself standing on the side of a building that was part of his mind scape.

"Hello Ichigo." came a voice that seemed to be dripping with wisdom. The voice belonged to ichigo's zanpaktou spirit; Zangetsu. Said spirit was standing a few feet away from the shinigami.

"What is old man Zangetsu?" asked Ichigo wondering why he was in his inner world.

"Ichigo, I have recently discovered something that has been sleeping in your body. It seemed to have awoken after you began your training with the vizards." replied Zangetsu.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"Why don't you find out for yourself, king?" came the mocking response from ichigo's dark side. He looked like Ichigo except for being mostly white with certain parts black.

Ichigo would have gotten into a fight with his hollow side, but felt himself being pulled from his inner world. "Wait, what is it?" was ichigo's last question as he found himself back in the real world. Surprisingly, he found himself easily blocking the attack and kicked his clone across the white sand.

For some reason, Ichigo could feel the spirit particles as though they were swarming around him. Which is odd considering that this is the feeling Uryu mentioned feeling all the time. It seemed like something clicked in his mind as his blade suddenly glowed a dark color and began to shape itself into something else.

Ichigo now held out what appeared to be a bow. The part he was gripping was in the shape of the hilt on his zanpaktou, while two branches of pure black reitsu sprouted from the top and bottom of it. It seemed like an encyclopedia of information was processed through his head as he brought his right hand to the majin part, and pulled back to see that he was holding what appeared to be the 'string' of the bow.

'Time to see how Uryu uses this thing.' thought Ichigo as he let go of the reitsu string, causing an arrow of pure black reitsu to shoot straight at the clone. The arrow pierced it in the chest, causing it to disperse back into a small puddle of black goo.

"Wow, these things pack a punch." replied Ichigo holding out his new bow.

Szayelaporro himself was shocked and interested by this new revelation. He just grinned and would have released more of the black liquid, but stopped from noticing the familiar blade pointed at his throat.

"If you value your life, you'll call this a draw." was Grimmko's response as she kept her gaze on Ichigo while keeping her blade at the espadas throat. The fact that her Ichigo just showed he can use a spirit bow like a quincy meant good news for her. If she played her cards right, she could train him and finally get him to enjoy staying here. Which would be really good for her in the future.

The octava espada just smiled a mysterious grin before returning to his normal form. He merely headed back to the palace and did not acknowledged Grimmko's fraccion as he had important tests to run.

Ichigo was just confused a s hell as to what happened, but was snapped out of it from a smirking Grimmko. "We'll start your training in the morning." replied Grimmko as she slung her arm around Ichigo's neck and walked him, and her fraccion to their home.

(Szayelaporro)

the octava espada had finally made it his lab and let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, I can get these out." replied Szayelaporro as he unbuttoned his shirt and tore the bandages surrounding his chest off, to reveal a pair of breasts that seemed to have been constricted of oxygen.

He let out another sigh as took out a hairpin and his pink hair suddenly unfolded and flowed down the back of his head. He opened his closet before putting on a closer fit uniform that showed his curves. Any guy that walked in would be shocked. The octava espada was a woman!

The apparent female octava espada walked over to her computed before typing up some equations from her fight.

Unknown to her, but a pair of green eyes with a black slit in them had seen her fight with the shinigami. What was surprising was that It peeked the owners interest a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, three shocking things all in one chapter!

Ichigo discovers a new power!

Szayelaporro is really a girl!

And apparently their fight was watched by an unknown watcher!

I will be putting a poll on my profile to see if you the readers would like me to add female Szayelaporro to the harem. If you have an idea on what will happen next, feel free to comment. No flames though. Also, sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed. If it was rush to you, please let me know. I wan to give you all a good story, that is not rushed, but is quickly given with enough details. Bye.


	7. notice

Notice

I know these are annoying, but this is important. I will be focusing on two of my stories at a time, this way I can update them faster for some of you who really like them. I've already decided on steamy digi love, but I will want you the readers to choose the next one. I will put up a poll for which other story you want me to work on with it. I will be updating the two of them for a while, so place your votes now. Thanks.


End file.
